


Time To Rest

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hongjoong is sick, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Seonghwa takes care of him, Sickfic, listen to Body because it's amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: Seonghwa Watches as Hongjoong stumbles into the dorms, toeing his shoes off at the door - almost falling on his face- before wobbling into the kitchen.Seonghwa sighs like a tired parent and walks into the kitchen right after his overworked leader.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: ATEEZ Comfort Fics By Lone Writer





	Time To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a collection of sickfics.

Hongjoong had just returned home after a long day at the comapny. He fiddles with the keypad at the door which seemed like it had two sets of number pads as he typed them in. Hongjoong toes his shoes off at the door and walks into the dorms barely aknowledging Seonghwa, Mingi, San and Yunho who were still in the living room as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, there's food in the fridge" Seonghwa says quietly as Hongjoong chugs his cup of water.

"I ate" Hongjoong rasps breathlessly.

"You look exhausted, go to bed" Seonghwa suggests, motioning out of the door.

Hongjoong walks with Seonghwa out of the kitchen who lightly presses his hand into Hongjoong's back to keep him going. Seonghwa flips on the lights and Hongjoong starts getting changed. The older picks up his clothes after him mumbling quietly as Hongjoong falls into bed.

"Rest up, Hongjoong" Seonghwa hums as he floats around the room.

"Night, Hwa" Hongjoong mumbles as his eyes fall shut.

Hongjoong stumbles into the living room in a hoodie and sweats that he had found on his chair, to find Seonghwa and Jongho on the couch talking about a drama. Jongho sits on the ground infront of Seonghwa as the older massages the maknaes head. Hongjoong rubs his eyes and falls onto the couch with a groan.

"God I'm so tied" Hongjoong yawns.

"Well maybe if you put your laptop away and sleep at a normal time or atleast get seven hours of sleep then you wouldn't be" Seonghwa reasons.

"Ooft" Jongho snickers quietly.

"Shut up, Seonghwa" Hongjoong grumbles as he gets back onto his feet and waddles into the kitchen for food only just catching Seonghwa say "Just saying". Hongjoong could almost see the older shrug as he goes back to massaging Jongho's head.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa wuld admit that yes they are friends, but they don't cuddle and hug very often. Hongjoong would sometimes feel disconected from Seonghwa when he watched the members cling onto the older. While Hongjoong would also hug the other members he didn't often do it to Seonghwa. The man was perfect in everyway possible and even when he was down he would do anything for his dongsengs. He would join in on their rough housing as Hongjoong would start stressing out about them messing up their hair and makeup, but Seonghwa would also be one of the first people to put them all back in line looking better than ever.

Maybe that is why Hongjoong saw Seonghwa as a Hyung instead of his equal.

Seonghwa had raised his concerns on their relationship and always made sure that Hongjoong was okay with whatever Seonghwa was doing.

"I made breakfast, just stick it int the microwave!" Seonghwa calls.

Hongjoong grunts in response as he takes the plate and pushes it into the microwave

Once Hongjoong sat down in the living room he looked to the food and couldn't belp but feel disgusted. The thought of eating something maked him neasus be spoon full after spoon full he ate as much as he could before he no longer could fathom the thought of swallowing another spoon full.

Hongjoong hadn't realised that he had been staring off into space until Seonghwa had called him back to Earth.

"You good man?" Seonghwa asks taking the plate off of the leader's lap.

"Mhmm" Hongjoong nods.

"We've got practice soon, why don't you go back to bed and take a nap. Maybe you'll be more awake then" Seonghwa suggest as he walks off into the kitchen.

"Good idea" Hongjoong nods and walks back off to bed. Hongjoong drifted off to sleep with the sounds of his members around him.

"Hyung, wake up" Yunho says shaking Hongjoong awake with a gentle touch.

Hongjoong whines and tires to hide in his blanket.

"No, Hyung you can't sleep any longer. We're about to leave" Yunho laughs at the older's antics.

"Okay" Hongjoong groans and climbs down his ladder.

Slashing some water on his face Hongjoong stares at his reflection in the mirror and sighs.

He could practially feel his bed call for him.

"Hongjoong Hyung! We're leaving!" San shouts.

"I'm coming!" Hongjoong shouts but it comes out as a croak. Hongjoong coughs a little before trudging back down to his room and grabbing his bag.

"Are you sure you should be going to practise Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asks from behind the Leader.

Hongjoong jumps as he hadn't heard seonghwa walk into the room.

"Yeah, It's only an hour and then I'll be back home" Hongjoong nods going to sling his bag over his shoulder but Seonghwa takes it out of his and slings it over his own instead before guiding Hongjoong out of the room.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my bag" Hongjoong grunts.

"I know" Seonghwa nods closing the front door and walking down the stairs with Hongjoong.

"Wooyoung! Let your Hyung sit in the front" Seonghwa calls as the two walk over.

"No it's okay, I can sit in the back" Hongjoong protests but the front door was already opening.

Wooyoung grumbles as he gets out of the front passenger seat, Hongjoong smiles tiredly before slipping into the seat and Seonghwa sets his bag at his feet before smiling and closing the door.

"Thank you, Woo" Seonghwa smiles running his slender fingers through Wooyoung's hair.

Wooyoung's pout breaks into a smile before Yeosang calls Wooyoung back into the car.

"Everyone ready?" Seonghwa asks as walks to the second car.

Hongjoong's back aches as the song ends and the music dies down.

Everyone pants and hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut, he could still feel himself spinning as the others start to move around.

Hongjoong sits up and looks around see eveyone gathering their stuff.

Seonghwa passes Hongjoong a bottle of water as everyone walks out.

"Remember to eat and drink water!" Seonghwa calls.

"We will" San shouts with a thumb in the air.

"And you, go home. You're exhausted Hongjoong" Seonghwa says putting everything away like Hongjoong would normally at the end of practice.

"I'll call Manager Hyung to come and get you-"

"It's fine, I'll do it" Hongjoong sighs.

Seonghwa looks at hongjoong who was on his feet but looked as though he would topple in a matter of seconds. Seonghwa decides not to push Hongjoong and nods passing Hongjoong his bag.

"Go the trainer will be waiting for you" Hongjoong sniffles as he walks out of the practice room leaving Seonghwa to watch as the leader slowly heads down the hallway.

Hongjoong reaches the stairs that would take him to the front door and pauses before turning back round and walking to the studios against Seonghwa's wishes.

Hongjoong felt fine now that he had finally caught his breathe and he had missed so much work that he was supposed to do before coming to the company.

"Hyung!" Hongjoong calls out.

"Oh, Hongjoong you're here?" Eden asks looking to hongjoong over his coffee mug as he relaxes back into his pulsh velvet couch.

"Yeah, where else would I be?"

"You looked like you were about to pass out last night" Eden states.

"I was just tired. I'm alright now" Hongjoong assures.

"Alright" Eden nods as Hongjoong pushes open his studio door.

Time passes and Hongjoong felt as though he was on top of the world, as long as he remebered to take pain killers on time then everythign was fine. The steady pain had spread all over his body and Hongjoong decides that he had been ignoring the pain for long enough and reaches into his bag shuffling about for more painkillers before retriving the box pulling out the leaf to find it was empty.

Hongjoong hums in discontent as he searches his bag but turns up with none. Honjoong gets up and looks through his studio to find nothing as well.

Ignoring the pain Hongjoong walks to Maddox's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Maddox calls.

"Hyung, do you have painkillers?" Hongjoong asks.

"um... no I don't have my normal bag with me. Might be worth asking the others" Maddox suggests with a soft smile.

"They left for food an hour ago" Hongjong sighs.

"Damn, if it's that bad then why don't you go home?"

"It's fine for the now. I'll go home early I think" Hongjoong hums.

"Good call" Maddox nods.

Hongjoong walks back to his studio and drinks his water before sitting back down and putting his headphones back on.

Soon the words on the music software Hongjoong was using had become blurry and the thumping in his head had become a part of the melody. Hongjoon had turned the lights off as the bright lights made his head hurt even more, the only light was coming from his computer and laptop dimmed down to the lowest setting.

The other producers were outside in the main room laughing and talking but Hongjjong couldn't make out what he was saying.

Hongjoong had contemplated calling one of the managers to drive him home but Hongjoong couldn't fine his phone. The thought of walking home made Hongjoong dizzy and the image of him passing out in the middle of the street was not something he really wanted to see become real life.

The door to the studios burst open and someone speaks frantically before Hongjoong's door opens with a thud as it hits the wall.

"Hongjoong! You said you would go home" Seonghwa shouts walking over to Hongjoong.

Hongjoogn whimpers and Seonghwa stops in his tracks to finally take Hongjoong in.

"Oh, Hongjoong" Seonghwa sighs quietly as Hongjoong shakes from the cold air surrounding him, holding his head in his hands.

"Hyung?" Hongjoong asks looking over to the figure standing in his studio.

"It's me, Seonghwa" Seonghwa says quietly moving round the room and cleaning up a little making sure to save Hongjoong's work.

"I'm cold" Hongjoong whimpers and Seonghwa wordlessly pulls his jacket off and puts it on Hongjoong zipping it all the way up.

"You've got a fever bub," Seonghwa says quietly as he slings Hongjoong's bag over his shoulder and helps Hongjoong to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Hongjoong asks deliriously.

"Home, you need rest" Seonghwa states.

"But - but I was working on a track, I just have to do the voice over and - and" Hongjoong begins to ramble as Seonghwa walks the tow out of the studio.

"Thanks Hyung" Seonghwa thanks quietly.

"I knew it" Eden sighs shaking his head.

"Take care of him, Seonghwa" Maddox calls.

"Will do, hyung" Seonghwa nods.

Seonghwa helps Hongjoong to the car and explains to the manager that Hongjoong was sick.

"At least he's safe" The manager sighs as Seonghwa glances over to Hongjoogn who had fallen asleep.

Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong would rarely get sick and when he did the younger would hide it and no one would noticed. No one noticed until Seonghwa joined the group. The dynamics of the group shifted and the others were happy to rely on the eldest instead of the leader and Seonghwa wouldn't have it any other way, anything to lessen the leaders load.

Seonghwa remembers the day he had finally saw a crack in the leader's facade. It hade been a few months since Seonghwa had joined the agency. It occureed to Seonghwa that he was the only one to catch the way Hongjoong slumped down into his chair, the frequent deep breathes that were more of a wheeze. They had all been training very hard for monthly evaluations and Seonghwa saw how the pressure of doing the best for the team and never walked through the apartment to have a good sleep.

_Seonghwa didn't know Hongjoong all that well. The two would talk but it wasn't really about themselves, it was more so abou tthe other and what the two could do._

_Seonghwa walks out of vocal practice and goes to the cafeteria but stops when he hears someone coughing. Seonghwa sees Hongjoong on his hands and knees in the studio and immediatly rushes over. He helps the leader into a chair and hands him a cup of water. The two sat insilence as Seonghwa rummaged through his bag and dug out some couch medicine. He hands it over and Hongjoong refuses._

_"It's okay, I'm fine" Hongjoong says shaking his head._

_"It's just us" Seonghwa says pushing it into his handbefore getting up to his feet._

_"What?" Hongjoong asks looking over to Seonghwa who was cleaning up like Hongjoong would._

_"You don't have to hide it from me" Seonghwa says_

_"I'm not it's just-"_

_"Take it, Hongjoong" Seonghwa says a little more sternly turing round to face him._

_"If not for you own benefit then take it because I said so and that I don't want to see one of my members sick" Seonghwa continues._

_Hongjoong's eyes widen in surprise. Somethign about Seonghwa's words struck him and he looks back down to the packet before taking the medicine._

_"Good. If it get's worse take something or come to me. I'll help you as best as I can" Seonghwa promises._

_"You won't tell the others, will you?" Hongjoong asks._

_"Of course not" Seonghwa shakes his head._

Seonghwa helps Hongjoong into their room and settle him down on the bottom bunk. Hongjoong snuggles into Seonghwa comforter as Seonghwa pulls a few layers off making sure Hongjoong was comfortable.

Closing the door to their room Seonghwa through the dorm gathering things and placing others back to their spot.

"San-ah heat up some soup on the stove for me please" Seonghwa says patting the younger on the back.

San nods before standing up, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Seonghwa brings out the heating pads that Mingi uses wwhen his back pain flare up now and again.

Seonghwa walks back into his room and lights up the room with the LEDs he had stuck up thallowing for him to see but for Hongjoong's rest to go undisturbed.

"Heam!" San shouts from the kitchen.

Seonghwa hisses at the younger's volume and glance to Hongjoong to see him still asleep.

"Thanks San-ah" Seonghwa smiles walking into the kitchen and pour the soup into a bowl.

"Do you want to watch us play, Heam?" San asks.

"I'll pass, I just want to eat and go to bed" Seonghwa says as the two walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Alright, have fun" San smiles.

Seonghwa nods and walks back into his room.

He closes the door and sets the bowl on the table before walking over to Hongjoong.

"Joong-ah, wake up bub. You need to eat" Seonghwa says.

"Wha-what?" Hongjoong asks blinking awake.

"You're back at the dorm and you need to eat. It'll help you get better" Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong nods and Seonghwa helps the leader sit up against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me now bub" Seonghwa hums lightly as he beings the spoon to Hongjoong's lips.

Hongjoong nods and opens his mouth. Eating spoonful after spoonful with encouragement form Seonghwa that kept him lapsing in and out of sleep.

"M'full" Hongjoong whines turing his head away when Seonghwa tries to feed Hongjoong the same spoonful again after Hongjong hadn't opened his mouth.

"Alright, you've eaten a lot so I'm happy" Seonghwa smiles softly.

Hongjoong smiles with his eyes still closed.

"Open up and take some pain killers for me" Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong gulps them down and Seonghwa takes this as his chance to check the leader's temperature.

"I need to check your temp bub. I'll do it under your arm, okay?" Seonghwa asks, waiting for the leader to nods.

"Okay" Hongjoong rasps.

Seonghwa pulls out the thermometer and puts it under Hongjoong's top, Seonghwa brushes against Hongjoong's searing skin and surpresses a hiss.

Hongjoong shivers and the thermometer beeps once the reading is taken.

"39 degrees celcius" Seonghwa says to himself.

"That'ts high" Seonghwa adds.

Hongjoong nods deleriously.

Seonghwa chuckles before helping the leader back into a comfortable position and tucks the comforter around him.

Hongjoong mumbles to himself before falling asleep.

Seonghwa checks on the others before settling down on Hongjoongs top bunk.

Seonghwa wakes up to Hongjoong whining and quickly climbs down the ladder.

"You alright, bub" Seonghwa asks, sleep evident in his voice.

"Too hot, too hot" Hongjoong whines trying to escape the layers that were on him.

Seonghwa nods and peels off layers of blankets until Hongjoong stops thrashing about. Seonghwa helps Hongjoong sit up and helps hold the glass of water

"Arms up, bub" Seonghwa instructs gently.

Hongjoong nods and Seoghwa takes off his hoodie and pats Hongjoong's torso down.

Seonghwa stands up to get a bucket of cold water and Hongjoong whines.

"Hyung" Hongjoogn whines.

Seonghwa glosses over the fact Hongjoong kept calling him Hyung and walks over.

"I'll be right back bub" Seonghwa assures.

Seonghwa returns with a cold bucket of water and lays Hongjoong back down and wrings out a towel before setting it down on Hongjoong's forehead. Seonghwa gets runs the cold towel down Hongjoong's torso before sticking it in the bucket and wringing it out and gently running over Hongjoong's arms and hands.

Hongjoogn finally falls back asleep and Seonghwa changes the cool towel a few times before cheking his temp again.

Seonghwa sighs in relief after seeing it had fallen even if it was just a little.

Seonghwa sits down on the desk chair and covers himself with a blanket falling asleep.

Seonghwa wakes up when he hears someone moving, he quickly realises where he was and springs to his feet chucking his blanket ou tht e way seeing Hongjoong trying to stand.

"Nuh-uh, nope. What do you need i'll ring it here?" Seonghwa asks standing in front of Hongjoong.

"I need to pee" Hongjoong mumbles.

"Alright" Seonghwa nods and suppourts Hongjoong helping him to the bathroom.

Hongjoong closes the door and Seonghwa stands outside leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he stares out the window.

"Hyung?" Yeosang asks rubbing his eyes as he comes out of his room.

"Are you alright, Yeosang?" Seonghwa asks, looking over to the young vocalist.

"I thought I heard Hongjoong Hyung talking. Why are standing outside the bathroom?"

"Hongjoong and I wanted food but he's in the toilet and I need to wash my face" Seonghwa lies rolling his eyes a little.

"There are ither sinks, Hyung" Yeosnag states.

"Didn't want to disturbe the others. Now off you go. Back to bed" Seonghwa instructs like a mother nudging Yeosang to his room.

"Alright" Yeosang nods.

Seonghwa stands in the doorway watching as Yeosang settles back into bed. Seonghwa looks to Wooyoung and Jongho to see that the two were fast asleep. Seonghwa looks to Yeosang who was already drifting off and closes the door.

"You lied for me?" Hongjoong asks.

"I promised not to tell. Until you want to my lips are sealed" Seonghwa nods.

Seonghwa would do anything for the leader.

The next time Seonghwa wakes up is when his phone rings. He lets out a groan muffled by his arm before pressing his phone to his ear.

"Seonghwa, I know it's early but is Hongjoong doing better?" His manager asks getting straight to the point.

Seonghwa lifts his head to look at the leader who was still asleep in his bunk.

"H ecould use the day off" Seonghwa says.

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" His manager asks.

"Dunno-"

"We need a better answer than that" his managaer interupts.

"Hyung please, his fever has finally broke and it's almost eight. I'll have an answer later but right now it doesn't matter, whatever is on his schedule put it on hold the lad can barely take a piss without toppling over from dizziness" Seonghwa say quickly accidently slipping into his satoori.

Silence follows but Seonghwa doesn't bother worrying about the consequences if the way he just talked. Because he knew he was right and no one would change his mind. And even if he does worry then future Seonghwa can worry.

With a long sigh the manager agrees "alright I'll let the other's know he'll be out for today, we can decide what will happen tomorrow later on".

"Alright" Seonghwa says.

Seonghwa watches as San, Yeosang wooyoung and Mingi leave for their schedules. The manager hands Seonghwa some medicine before Seonghwa locks the door.

"Hyung- What that?" Jongho asks pointing to the bag.

"We ran out of painkillers. I noticed last night and had the manager pick up some more for us" Seonghwa says heading into the kitchen and putting the boxes in.

"Good idea. Anyways..." Jongho starts talking about a song he had heard and wanted to cover it.

"Maybe I'll ask Hongjoong Hyung to mix it" Jongho says.

"Right now?" Seonghwa asks.

"Yeah, get an early start"

"I think he's still sleeping what about leaving it for a while till he wakes up" Seonghwa suggests.

"Always so thoughtful, hyung" Jongho smiles

Seonghwa ruffles the gummy bear's hair before walking to his room and slipping the box out of his pocket.

Yunho and Jongho soon leave meaning the entire dorm was empty for Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

Seonghwa let's Hongjoong rest and does house work that he hadn't been able to do. In all honesty it was Seonghwa's off day ayways today so he was thankful that he didn't need to leave the leader alone in the dorms.

Seonghwa was working out in the living room, sweat runs down him and he couldn't wait for a shower. His favourite song play from the speakers he and Mingi set up.

Seonghwa stops his set of squats when he hears a thud.

"Hongjoong?!" Seonghwa calls setting the weights down.

He doesn't get a reply and runs down the hall and into their room to see Hongjoong on the floor, looking quite chuffed with himself.

"What are you doing on the floor wHen we literally have two beds that you can sleep on?" Seonghwa asks.

"I wanted to go to the living room" Hongjoong pouts.

"Why?" Seonghwa asks pressing his hand against Hongjoong's forehead.

"I'm bored" Hongjoong whines.

"You're sick, Joong. You're fever has broke but you still need rest" Seonghwa sighs.

"I feel better now. Can I please go to the living room?" Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa nods and helps Hongjoong to his feet before wrapping the leader up in a blanket.

"You might feel cold since I put the A.C on while I was working out" Seonghwa explains as he leads the leader out of the room.

Hongjoong plops down onto the couch and leans his side against the arm rest. Seonghwa starts packing his equipment up to move out of the way of the TV.

Seonghwa moves behind the couch and pushes a few things out of his way as Hongjoong flips through different channels. Seonghwa faces the windows.

Seonghwa continues to workout until he hears a sigh. He looks to Hongjoong who was looking his way.

"Nothing good on, so I'll just watch you" Hongjoong says.

"I'm not that interesting, Joong" Seonghwa chuckles in between his reps.

"Yes you are" Hongjoong says scrunching his eyebrows.

Seonghwa smiles.

Seonghwa takes a shower and makes some dinner for the others.

"The other's will be back soon, why don't you head back to bed" Seonghwa suggest.

"But I want to see them" Hongjoong whines.

Seonghwa raises his eyebrows as he hands hongjoong the pills.

"I'm sure they'll want to see you too" Seonghwa hums.

"Hyung! Seonghwa Hyung!" Yunho shouts.

"Calm down- ooft" Seonghwa grunts as Yunho tackles him into a hug. Yunho squeezes the life out of Seonghwa who was still holding a duster out of the way.

"Where are the others?" Seonghwa asks.

"Said they want to eat out but I said I want to go home" Yunho explains still hugging Seonghwa.

"Alright pup, why don't you take a shower" Seonghwa suggests.

"But I want to cuddle with Hyung" Yunho huffs.

"I know but I'll still give you cuddles after you shower" Seonghwa chuckles his arm starting to hurt from holding the duster in the air.

"Okay" Yunho nods running into the closest bathroom.

Seonghwa covers Hongjoong in a few blankets after he saw the younger shivering.

Hongjoong outstretched his blanketed arms and looks to Seonghwa.

"Hyung, hug?" Hongjoong asks in the smallest voice ever.

Seonghwa felt his heart melt and nods before settling down next to Hongjoong, who wraps his legs around Seonghwa's waist and rests his head on Seonghwa chest. Seonghwa wraps his arms round Hongjoong and makes sure that Hongjoong is covered with the blanket. The shivering subsides and Yunho walks in with a smile which turns into a pout and then into a confused look.

"Is that Hongjoong Hyung?" Yunho asks.

"Yeah, he's had a fever" Seonghwa explains.

"A fever? You could of told us, Hyung. We would've helped" Yunho says.

"I know" Seonghwa nods softly and pulls Yunho to him.

Seonghwa could tell that Yunho wanted to talk a bit more about it but doesn't as Seoghwa covers the dancer with a blanket. Seonghwa rests Yunho's head on his shoulder and watches the show on the TV.

"I promised you hugs" Seonghwa says rubbing Yunho's back in comforting motions.

"Thank you" Yunho sighs nuzzling into Seonghwa's neck.

The sky goes dark as the others come home one by one and Seonghwa let's Yunho cuddle with Hongjoong.

Seonghwa gathers the others into the kitchen,

"Don't guilt him, don't say anything about him being sick even after he's gotten better. Alright?" Seonghwa instructs looking round to the other members.

The other nod in unison.

"Good, now go take a shower and have something to eat" Seonghwa says walking out of the kitchen.

The night is spent cuddled on the sofa. Seonghwa hears Hongjoong's small giggles when San and Jongho talks about practice.

Seonghwa wakes up when someone pulls his blanket off him.

"What?" Seonghwa asks sitting up and looking over to Hongjoong -still wrapped in his blanket- in surprise.

"Hyung" Hongjoong croaks.

Seonghwa lays back down and opens his arms for the younger who settles down in his arms.

"Why do you call me hyung?"Seonghwa asks once the younger had stopped shivering.

"You make me feel safe" Hongjoong mumbles.

Seonghwa stills when he hears Hongjoong's words.

"Thank you" Seonghwa says into Hongjoong's hair.

The two fall asleep and Seonghwa felt at peace surrounded by his members, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sorry, I kept calling you 'Hyung'. I guess I get clingy when I'm sick" Hongjoong says looking to his feet.
> 
> Seonghwa gets up from the velvet couch in the studio and wraps Hongjoong in his arms.
> 
> "I don't mind. Whatever makes you happy" Seonghwa smiles.  
> As the two pull away the others walk through the door.
> 
> "What do you listen to when you work out, Hyung?" Mingi asks looking to Seonghwa.
> 
> "He listens to True Crime podcasts" Hongjoong answers before Seonghwa could even fit a word in.
> 
> "Seonghwa hyung, is the killer that no one even thinks is the killer since he's so nice" Jongho hums.
> 
> Seonghwa scoffs and rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch.  
> Seonghwa smiles when he sees Hongjoong smile as Mingi hugs him.


End file.
